leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP141
}} Good 'Quil Hunting (Japanese: ヒノアラシ！ゲットだぜ！！ ! Catch It!!) is the 141st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 30, 2000 and in the United States on March 3, 2001. Blurb With Charizard gone and no fire Pokémon to call his own, Ash is overjoyed to come across a Cyndaquil in the wild. Before Ash captures the little Pokémon, though, he'll have to face another Trainer with similar designs. Plot and find themselves lost in a forest on their way to Azalea Town. As looks for information in his guidebook, a called Koji approaches the group and demands to know if they have seen any around. Ash is immediately interested and begins searching through some nearby bushes for a Cyndaquil. Koji is irritated and storms off after and Brock query his intentions. Ash runs off to continue his search, leaving behind. Meanwhile, sets their sights on Misty and Brock. Jessie and James complain about all of the menial jobs they had to take in order to raise money for a new machine. The trio then confronts Misty and Brock in their new Meowth robot and recites their . The trio soon notices Ash and 's absence and departs to find them. They soon spot Ash and Pikachu in the woods and attack them with their mecha. Pikachu uses , but the mecha absorbs the attack and Team Rocket uses the energy to fire bubblegum bombs. Ash and Pikachu run and manage to dive into some shrubs for cover. However, the mecha soon finds the pair with its eye beam. James fires another bubblegum bomb, but it misses. Team Rocket pursues Ash, but the mecha trips over a tree root. Ash and Pikachu soon emerge from the forest and come across a series a rock wall dotted with many small caves. When a pops out of one of the caves, Ash scans it with his Pokédex and then starts to climb up to the cave. Koji arrives on the scene and spots Ash as he makes his ascent towards a Cyndaquil. He decides to intervene and has his use . The sand flies into Ash's face and causes him to slip back to the ground. Koji soon joins his Sandslash on a rock ledge and enter the cave system to pursue Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil also runs into the cave system. As Ash attempts to follow, Team Rocket shows up, but Ash says that he has no time for them and dashes into the cave. When Ash enters the cave, he sees several small holes that Cyndaquil could have gone into. Ash then sees Cyndaquil run passed him, but falls over as Sandslash dashes by. Team Rocket fires a putty ball into the cave to lure Ash out. Meanwhile, Koji has cornered Cyndaquil, and his Sandslash tries to use on it. However, Ash grabs Cyndaquil while still running from the putty ball. Koji steps out to confront Ash, but is hit by the putty ball. As Ash rounds a turn, the putty ball hits the cavern wall and explodes. The force of the blast sends Ash, Pikachu and Cyndaquil flying out of the cave system. The trio are uninjured but Ash looks up and sees the Meowth mecha standing over him. Team Rocket sends out another bubblegum bomb and its stickiness pins Ash against a cliff wall. Ash lets Cyndaquil free and tells it to run before it gets hurt. Cyndaquil complies and as it begins to run up the rock wall, the Meowth mecha blocks its path with its fist. Cyndaquil is startled and remains motionless. As Team Rocket goes to use a Meowth punch, Cyndaquil's back erupts with fire and the small Pokemon soon engulfs Team Rocket's mecha in an overwhelming . The mecha begins sparking and crumbling from the intensity of the flames. Pikachu frees himself and Ash with Thunderbolt. Ash then throws a Poké Ball at Cyndaquil so it will not get hurt by the ensuing explosion, just as Team Rocket blasts off. The dust settles, and Ash soon spots the Poké Ball lying nearby. He picks it up and throws it out, and much to his relief he has the Cyndaquil. Ash then commends Cyndaquil on its friendly nature and powerful Flamethrower attack. Misty and Brock arrive on the scene, and Ash explains that he went on to catch Cyndaquil. Koji emerges from the cave system and readies his Sandslash to attack. Ash holds him arms out and explains that he has already caught Cyndaquil. Koji challenges Ash to a over Cyndaquil. Ash accepts despite Brock's insistence that he doesn't have to, and even uses Cyndaquil in the battle, confident that it will use its powerful Flamethrower again. Koji declares that the match will be a one-on-one single Pokémon battle before the challenge ensues. Koji makes the first move, and Sandslash attacks with a . Cyndaquil wakes up in time to dodge the attack. Cyndaquil continues to evade Sandslash's attacks, impressing Ash with its technique. Sandslash is left exhausted and Ash commands Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower, but nothing happens. Koji demands his Pokemon continue battling and Sandslash continues to away while Cyndaquil evades. Sandslash flicks sand into Cyandaquil’s eyes. It follows up with a attack and lands a direct hit after Cyndaquil was unable to perform Flamethrower to counter. Ash decides to change his strategy and has Cyndaquil continue to dodge Sandslash's attacks. Soon enough, Sandslash knocks Cyndaquil into a tree. As Sandslash goes in for a finishing Fury Swipe, Cyndaquil leaps into the air and Sandslash's claw becomes stuck in the tree trunk. Cyndaquil dives down and lands a on Sandslash's head, ending the match. Koji recalls Sandslash and pulls out a net to snare himself Ash's Cyndaquil. However, the flames on Cyndaquil's back rise up and it finally lets out an impressive Flamethrower, scaring Koji away. Ash embraces Cyndaquil and declares that he has caught a new . Elsewhere, Team Rocket looks up at the stars as they do another menial construction job. Major events * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Cyndaquil Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Koji Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * (Koji's) Trivia * This episode's dub title is a pun on the drama film . It shares this trait with another episode. * James says "Time to make this trouble double with our bubblegum bombs", a possible reference to the . * Exciting Pokémon Relay replaced Meowth's Party as the ending. * The book is based on this episode. * This episode is featured on the Volume 2: Fire copy of Pokémon Elements. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Cyndaquil from 's series. * This episode premiered in Japan on Megumi Hayashibara's 33rd birthday. Errors Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Two Perfect Girls In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=המצוד אחר סינדקוויל |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=Cyndaquil को पकड़ना है }} 141 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Feurige Jagd es:EP143 fr:EP141 it:EP141 ja:無印編第141話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第142集